Christopher Robin
Summary Christopher Robin is Weegee's arch nemesis and a danger to the entire known Outerverse. He appears as the main antagonist and creator of Winnie The Pooh's Home Run Derby where he combines the pitching ability of all previous pitchers in the game after he absorbed their souls. Being a master an infinite number of dimensions, Chris Robin managed to create the entirety of the Hundred Acre Wood with just his mind. For more information click here Winnie The Pooh's Home Run Derby is actually just a sick twisted game that Chris created so he can amuse himself for an eternity. He has trapped Pooh inside a time loop to where He will have to play baseball with Chris for all eternity. Chris gives Pooh the impossible challenge of hitting 40 home runs out of his 50 pitches. Chris keeps Pooh engaged by feeding him the tiniest sliver of hope that if Pooh were to hit all 40 homers he will be freed of Chris's grasp and will be able to watch anime, Little does Pooh know that the game is and forever will be rigged. In Weegee Plays vs. Christopher Robin, ''internet funnyman and FWOB member WEEGEETHEGOD attempts to free Pooh from the time loop. Chris Robin, however, had different plans. In "Mario Party 10: "Gamer Gaming" - Friends Without Benefits" Alpharad prayed to Christopher to roll a three, although he gave Alpha a roll his gift comes with a price. And now alpha will no longer be a full time member of FWOB, ''I wonder why. After the defeat of WEEGEE and Alpharad’s leave, Deezus, WEEGEE’s lover, stepped up to face Christopher Robin. What a foolish child, no one no matter how strong can beat Chis, when an opponent steps up to bat their fate is already sealed, sleep tight sweet prince because in the morning you will awake to true hell. And in the end like all who attempt to persevere long enough Chris got bored of their little game and let Deezus free. Though he has not truly beaten Christopher Robin, in the corner of his eye, in a place that can't be seen he will be there. Nice. Notable Quotes "Silly Old Bear... If the harbinger of spring is the sound of a bat on a ball, then I have become the harbinger of winter; a barren and desolate spot your bat will never hit. As my ball strikes the padded glove with the disgruntled furl of thirty thousand fans trudging out of the arena, watching as you throw down your bat in disgust and mourn what you'll never be, know this: you will never defeat me, Pooh Bear. Not as long as you or I will live" — Christopher Robin "A game, Pooh Bear? You believe this to just be a game? A harmless little activity to waste your time on? You don't only grasp what's at stake, what you have to lose. The only reason you have this chance is because I enjoy watching you struggle, Pooh Bear. This wood, your friends, everything you know, will be gone should your eyes waver even the tiniest bit. Do you really think you can stand against a god, Pooh Bear? I hope you're ready for the consequences of your actions. Don't blink." — Christopher Robin (KotovSyndrome) Category:Expanded FWOBverse Category:Characters